Bus Buddy
by laura-elric
Summary: I have never met anyone that never said that hated school, and I was one of them till I met him on the bus. Sasunaru.Lemon.AU.Oneshot.


Well there is another history based on my own experiences, this is probably the most frustrating fic ever, It took me almost a year to type it, anyway, the experiences are in the bottom AN and I hope you guys enjoy yet another crappy thing that I wrote.

By KoNeKo – Chan

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

**BUS BUDDY**

I think that everyone in this world have said, at least once, "I hate school", everyone! And I have to admit that I've stick to that phrase for a long time, in my old school every single person hated me, even I hated me! But I'm alive and I am now studying in a whole new place, It is cleaner, bigger, nobody in there know me and it is just a bus ride away, even thought is always hard to try new stuff, I was hoping to get a little emotional lift on my first day. On that day I did take a little less sleep, a little longer on the shower and skipped breakfast, but it's normal I guess, I walked Oh. So. Slowly. to the bus stop, It is just a couple of blocks away but it felt like forever, I wasn't in the mood for grinding perverts and fat ladies bumping into me so I waited for the third or so bus, there was a few empty double sits, but it was one of the occupied that caught my attention, a gorgeous men was sitting in it, black inky hair contrasting with porcelain skin and the most amazing jacket I've ever seen; the bus suddenly started moving and I literally flied towards the guy, flopped on his lap and stayed there, he glared at me, it is not like I didn't want to move, I just couldn't', that black endless pools that kept staring got me in some sort of illusion, I couldn't dare to look away, I laughed stupidly and said: "Well, I guess I will sit over here" and slide to the sit next to him, he made an ugly scowl and growled: "Dobe", wow, husky-sexy-bedroom voice using-bastard sure was grumpy; That day went awesome and I've made tons of friends, even thought it was just an insult, that really made my day.

I really didn't expect to see him again but faith was kind enough to make him sit by the window again, and there is no way I could forget his hairstyle, it seriously looked just like a duck butt in a hot kind of way, seriously, I sited by his side again that day, the day that we had our first conversation, well… kind of…

"You watch the sky a lot,"  
"Hn…"

"Today it got a nice color, it still pink."

"I like it better when its cold blue with a light fog of emotions," He looked at me straight in the eyes, "It's really pretty."  
My mouth made a little "o" and we trade names (cool name by the way, well it is way better to be named after a famous samurai than a piece of food), it was like that always, I saw his haircut, climb in the bus, sited by his side, we talked maybe flirted and he would stand up and go his merry way one stop before mine; we started talking a little more and I have to say that I really came to know him, we talked about almost everything, he was an orphan like me and had a bastard of a brother, we had the same age, when we weren't exactly the same we were complete opposites, we became best friends and the only weird thing is that we never really talked much about school, I was in the best mood ever… till the day before summer vacations.

"Well, I guess I won't be seeing you in a wile"

"Hn" he looked at me "Dobe…" we were like four or five inches apart. The bus made a sudden move sending everyone to the side, including me and Sasuke, our lips ended up crashing together, after the first shock passed we didn't separate, instead, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips harder into Sasuke's, and he answered by putting one hand on top of mine and locking the other on my hair, he sucked on my bottom lip and we started a French kiss, a steamy one, there was a lot of people whispering or even saying it out loud, we didn't care. We stayed like that till the very last second, I felt addicted to it, I wanted more and I needed it, I needed him.

"Naru -kiss- to –chuu- I gotta' –nnn- go now"

"Nnn Sasukeeee- ah!"

"Here, a gift to remember me."

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't noticed what he did until Kiba said: "Yo, man, having fun with your girlfriend? Wasn't your bus buddy jealous?" I blushed; there was a huge, red, almost hurting hickey on my neck, I blushed harder and dog breath just couldn't keep quiet "Or perhaps you were having fun with bus buddy!" of course I punched him till he shut the hell up.

The next months were the definition of hell, I felt lonely and mostly… sticky, I had wet dreams almost every night and 'miss handy' became my girlfriend, fucking hormones, it was the same dream over and over again: We make out on the bus, stopped at the central bus station and head straight to an abandoned side, public sex out of my fantasies is completely unreachable, but that didn't stop me from feeling good picturing a hot, politically incorrect ass pounding, the vacations were excruciatingly long and I've never wanted to come back to school… at all!

I waked up earlier and used the extra time to groom myself a lot more, perfume, hair products, expensive clothes, every little thing needed to be perfect to our meeting, lame, I know, but I don't give a shit about it. Impatient as always I've made my way into the bus stop a lot earlier and that only made me more nervous, my heart was pounding louder and louder in my ears as the buses passed, and then I saw it, EMO hair and bored expression, my heart stopped as I tried my best not to ran into the bus and rip the door open, I happily sit by his side grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and smacking a kiss right on the lips, kind of like Italian movies maybe, he was shocked and wide eyed, so fucking beautiful, I grinned and laughed like a maniac, scaring every person on the bus, he laughed a little as well and we put up a normal conversation like where we spent our vacations and how we changed hairstyles, mine grew a little longer and I did not cut at all and Sasuke's bangs were longer wile the spiked was way shorter; we didn't had much time to kiss and when we did an old lady kept saying words of disapproval and we sometimes stopped to glare at her, and too soon for my like Sasuke had to go, he gave me another hickey and I bitted his ear just for fun, well Kiba tried to make fun of me later but I just said

"At least I am getting some action" wile watching his girl flinch on the other side of the room

"She is just shy, ok!" He yelled as trying to overcome my laugh, Kiba's girlfriend was so cute, I wish I had a cute girlfriend, yeah, Sasuke was NOT cute, he was a bastard and even tough he was hot as hell he didn't fit the word cute, well he wasn't his boyfriend either… it was just a bus buddy that made out with me from time to time.

School make my brain want to give up and missing Sasuke wasn't doing any better, I was even seeing doubles, I swear that I saw duck butt hair going downstairs on lunch time, and I've never seen it before, I always go to the roof to laugh with my friends and spit into people passing on the street below us, we miss it almost every time; and since I couldn't concentrate me and Sasuke's ride was becoming less talkative and more of a groping session and again, brain death inducing test plus missing Sasuke's warm hand caressing my crotch was not a good mix, when I was at the school's library I moved a book from its place hoping that it would magically put knowledge in my head, obviously it didn't and I looked on the book-less void, oh God why did I do that? I could only see deep dark eyes reading me like I was the book.

I was going nuts, lunch started and I ran out of the damn place to have some water I almost drowned in my drink attempts as my mind divagated about library sex with my dear bus buddy, It wasn't working, I needed cold water somewhere else and fast, I ran the fast as I could (considering my obvious hard on) and begun to plunge my head on the sink trying to think properly at this point I knew that Sasuke was driving me mad, there was someone in the stalls so I didn't let my cry of frustration take the volume needed to free myself from agony, damn, I am sure the person in the stalls heard that, hell, probably the guys in the roof heard it too, I think I am going insane. I heard the click of the door lock and slowly raised my slightly damp head, there in all his glory stood Sasuke fucking Uchiha looking down and fighting to zip up his pants, he wasn't looking yet so I pushed him back onto the stall and he was obviously shocked as I started to kiss him, it took a very long time for him to recognize me but when he did he pushed back on the door holding my wrists on top of my head and when I finally got a chance to breath I asked:

"Temeee what are you doing here?"

"I study here you dumbass" he whispered in my ear, I released a loud gasp when he nibbled on it and started to make his way down my neck.

"How much time we got?" I asked while he unbuttoned my shirt softening his hold on my wrist to play with my already hard nipples.

"15 minutes I guess"

"Fine, so we can go for a quickie" I twisted my hand so I could wrap my fingers on him nuzzling on our joint hands hoping he wouldn't notice a blush that started to heat up my entire face.

"A what?! Hey Naruto these hands where on my dick like a minute ago" I licked a finger from top to bottom and used my sexiest voice to say:

"Well, now it will be on mine and hopefully on a place a lot tighter afterwards" I sucked lightly on three of his fingers and he blushed wide eyed and as the real meaning of my words deemed to hit him he quickly spun me around to face the door, better yet he smashed my face onto the door and I had to seek some kind of support on the know as he started to unbuckle my pants wile grinding on me from behind, when he finally managed to unzip and tug on my underpants I was already in my limit and apparently so was he, I could feel him fully erect against me and I still don't know how he could stand up so still with a hard on like that. Besides he could not only stand but he kept grinding on me and jerking me off wile trusting his fingers on my mouth as he nibbled on my neck, multi tasking son of a bitch.

My head was already spinning when he finally stopped teasing and inserted a finger on me, it stung a little, it is not like I've never fingered myself before, I am a gay teenager after all but saliva is not such a great lube and this whole situation was only making me tighter, oh come on, public sex in the school's bathroom during lunch time? It was almost asking for someone to caught us

I groaned as another finger made its way onto me apparently Sasuke also grew inpatient and started to undress himself, he pumped his fingers in and out of me harder to compensate the loss of his other hand and as he inserted the third finger inside of me and hit my prostate dead on we heard the door click, someone was in the bathroom I couldn't suppress the moan that left my mouth as he replaced his fingers with the head of his erection, I had to bite my lips so I wouldn't scream as he kept pushing in 'till he was settled balls deep, I couldn't open my eyes without having them rolling on the back of my head I felt full and complete and I was holding back my moans pretty nice until the bastard whispered in my ear a little breathy.

"I'm starting to move, don't hold back your voice" He gave a few experimental thrusts that knocked the air out of my lungs, the feeling was overwhelming and I started to moan in a really low voice throwing silent screams randomly, and now I think that he might've noticed for he started to thrust really hard making me want to scream, it was deeper and harder every time and I was vocalizing everything in the lowest tune I could make at the moment it was almost impossible to hold back, he grabbed inner tight and lifted my leg so he could reach my manhood that was practically demanding attention, changing the angle really made me scram and moan his name when he found my and the door banged loudly almost if it where like a contest who Sasuke would beak down first me or the door? With now the obvious sounds the person in the bathroom seemed to finally notice us and with a surprised gasp screamed almost as loudly as me.

"Man! There are people having sex in here!" On gosh I knew this voice, Kiba, no way. Sasuke seemed to notice my distraction and picked up his pace, making it hard to breath, I screamed louder and louder when I felt the mind numbing pleasure come like a wave, Sasuke kept going at it for a few seconds until he hissed my name and came into me, Kiba probably ran out of the bathroom by that time and I didn't even noticed when Sasuke cleaned us up, we still got a few minutes Sasuke explained to me that he stopped by his brother's office that is why he had to go one stop before me he also surprised me a lot saying that we could also leave together now that we where "official" boyfriends, when I started to get embarrassed he simply stated that we lived in the same direction anyway.

We walked back to our classes, I was actually limping but… the point is, he is on the classroom next to mine and I still can't believe we haven't bumped onto each other the whole time; Anyway he quite obviously kissed me at my classroom door for everyone to see and whispered lightly in my ear and I need to leave you guys hanging because I still lack the courage to repeat what he said and I still remember how red I was when he leaved me on the door, Kiba and the guys saw it of course.

"So… this is hickey factory boyfriend?"

"Yeah, It's Bus Buddy" Kiba laughed

"So I WAS right! By the way where were you?"

"In the bathroom" I said, grinning like a maniac

"Ah, really? 'Cause there was people going at it in there!"

I just smirked at him and when realization hit him he gapped pointing a finger at me wile watching me lip to my sit.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

I did It! I finally did it! This fan fiction was on my note for almost a year XDD

It was created when I was going to school and the bus I was in broke, I actually had a Bus Buddy, and a girl that climbs in the bus on the same stop as me but go down one stop after mine also go to my school, and the kinky parts… well, Tinkerbelle helped me with them (my bisexual friend that was actually mentioned in "You damn candy freak"), review if you liked or disliked and let's play, what do you think that Sasuke said at the end?

By KoNeKo – Chan


End file.
